In cooktops, such as induction cooktops, control mechanisms are used both to ensure the proper functioning of the cooktop as well as to ensure the operational safety of the cooktop. For example, if a low, medium or high heat setting is selected, a typical cooktop will include operation mechanisms to ensure that the cooktop surface reaches, and is maintained, within a certain temperature range for each of these respective settings. Also, to prevent overheating (for example in the case of a malfunction) cooktops typically include overheating protection in the form of a fuse that will disable the heating system in the event that an unusually high temperature is detected.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.